Detective Gohan and The Saiyan Society
by TheUltimateMystic
Summary: An eccentric but brilliant detective, a case that he may be closer to than he realizes, and a beautiful young woman with secrets of her own. What lies in store for Gohan as he and his partner Trunks dive deep into the mystery of the Saiyan Society.
1. Chapter 1: High Treeson

****Detective Gohan and The Saiyan Society.****

* * *

DBZ meets Sherlock Holmes nuff said ~TheUltimateMystic

* * *

 ** **Chapter 1: High Treeson****

* * *

 _ _Satan City Park – Midnight.__

* * *

A man ran through a secluded area of the park his breath labored, his face covered in shadows of the night. He ran and ran until he tripped over a fallen tree branch. Another man approached, his figure completely cloaked in the shadows of the night as well as an unusual aura that seemed to mask his identity further, as the panicked man tried to pick himself up. Only for the shadow man to step on his back. The panicked man grunted in pain as the shadow man slowly lifted his foot from his back. The panicked man turned over and began to speak.

"L...look. I'm sorry. I won't say anything I promise."

"No one can know." The shadow man replied.

The shadow man's eyes briefly glowed a golden yellow as he grabbed the panicked man by the throat with one arm and lifted him above his head with ease.

"G...Go..." The panicked man managed to let out before the lack of oxygen hindered his ability to speak.

* * *

 _ _221b Mountain Street – Living Room.__

* * *

A small two bedroom apartment with brown brick walls. In the right corner of the living room was a small claustrophobia-inducing kitchen area with tacky green floor tiles that clashed with the rest of the hardwood flooring of the apartment. A large bookshelf filled with various books and documents adorned the back wall. A medium sized bookshelf and small sofa adorned the left wall of the living room. And a small bookcase and a lounge chair adorned the right wall. A large glass window with a telescope placed in front of it adorned the front wall. In the center of the room was a small pile of various pictures, loose files, and other miscellaneous items. Next to the pile sat a young man with short spiky black hair and eight pack abs wearing nothing but a pair of boxers, deep in meditation.

The main door to the apartment opened and in walked a man with lavender colored hair that almost reached his shoulders wearing a long sleeved grey shirt a purple vest and black jeans.

"Hey Go..." The lavender haired began to say before stopping. "Um, Gohan...Where's the coffee table?"

Gohan didn't reply.

"...Oh great, you're meditating." The lavender haired man sighed as he took a small needle out of his pocket and walked over to Gohan. The Lavender-haired man then not so gently pricked Gohan with it.

"Ow!" Gohan exclaimed. "Oh hey, Trunks."

"Where's the coffee table?" Trunks inquired.

Gohan simply pointed up towards the ceiling.

Trunks looked up and his jaw nearly dropped. "...What is the coffee table doing on the ceiling?"

"It was part of an experiment," Gohan replied. "Tell the inspector I solved the Pilaf case."

"...Wasn't that already solved." Trunks replied. " You know what never mind, and Speaking of the inspector. He wants us to meet him down at Satan City Park. He says they found a body in a very...peculiar place."

A big grin came across Gohan's face "So the game is on eh."

* * *

 _ _Satan City Park – 8:00 A.M__

* * *

A very short bald man who stood roughly 4 ft tall stood, and wore a red button down short sleeved shirt with an inspector's badge pinned on it and tan trousers, in the secluded area where the panicked man was last seen staring up at a large 100 ft tree while a few police officers stood around the area. Trunks and Gohan, now wearing a blue button down shirt, reddish-orange dress pants, and a reddish orange duster soon arrived and approached the bald man.

"Greetings Chief Inspector Krillin," Gohan said to the short bald man.

"Hello, Gohan." Krillin replied "Hello, Trunks"

"Good morning Chief Inspector." Trunks replied.

"What's the situation?" Gohan inquired.

"Well, we found a body," Krillin replied. "But it's..."

"It's what?" Gohan replied.

"It's up in that tree," Krillin replied as he pointed up towards the top of the 100 ft tree. "Needless to say, we haven't really been able to identify the victim yet."

"Hmm, interesting," Gohan replied. "How was the body discovered?"

"A woman was chasing after her kid who wondered off and when she walked underneath the tree a few drops of blood landed on her head." Krillin replied.

 _ **'I could try and climb the tree...'** _ Gohan began thinking to himself. _**'No that won't work too many leaves.' Gohan eye's quickly darted around as he observed the area. 'If I use that Tree and then...Got it.'**_

"We should have a crane here momentarily to get the b..." Krillin began to say before Gohan began climbing a nearby smaller tree. Gohan then hoped from the small tree to bigger tree and then to bigger tree until finally he hopped to and landed directly on top the 100 ft tree. Gohan then shimmied down a little bit to reach the body.

"He's just like father." Krillin said as he shook his head.

A look of shock appeared on Gohan's face upon laying eyes on the body. "...Yamcha."

* * *

A/N

* * *

Hope you liked my little introduction chapter to my new story. It was a random idea that sort of just popped into my head so I thought I'd give it a shot. On a side, note I'm almost done with the latest chapter of Majin Unleashed. It should be up within the next day or two. Follow if you liked it and have a great day. ~TheUltimateMystic.


	2. Chapter 2: Enchanting Beauty

Chapter 2 is out of the blue ~TheUltimateMystic

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Enchanting Beauty**

* * *

 _Satan City Park 10:05 A.M_

* * *

 _ **'Yamcha, What did you get yourself into?'**_ Gohan thought as he put on a pair of gloves and began to examine his body. _**'Strangulation marks on his neck, clearly from a hand. The attacker gripped him hard enough to draw blood.'**_ Gohan gently lifted Yamcha's rightly and carefully examined it. _**'His right hand is severely bruised and broken in 5 different places. He hit something hard but what? A wall? No couldn't be there would be residual residue...Could he have hit his assailant? His skin would've had to have been as hard brick...'**_ Gohan slowly turned over Yamcha's body and felt his back. _ **Broken...Fourteen, no Fifteen vertebrae. His back was broken upon impact. He would have had to have been thrown with a considerable amount of force...'**_ Gohan turned Yamcha's body back over and noticed a piece of folded paper sticking out of a secret pocket behind his shirt. Gohan carefully removed the paper from his pocket. The folded paper had Son Gohan written on the front of it. _**'Interesting...'**_ Gohan unfolded the paper. The paper had an encoded message which Gohan deciphered in under a minute.

"If you're reading this then I'm dead. For the past several months I have been investigating a mysterious cult known as the Saiyan Society. Most who have heard of them think they are simply a myth, they are not. The Saiyan Society is very real and very dangerous. I successfully managed to infiltrate their ranks and learned some terrifying things about them. I recently discovered there is an inner circle within the Saiyan Society dubbed "The Elite." What exactly being an Elite entails I am not quite sure of but...it's something not natural. I am leaving you this message because I fear they may be onto me. I wish I could tell you more but I don't think I have much time left to continue writing. Go to my house and look under the furthest left floorboard of my bedroom. There you will find a flash drive with very vital information on it. Good Luck my friend and goodbye."

Gohan folded the note and put it in his pocket and quickly made his way down.

"So, what did you discover?" Chief Inspector Krillin asked as Gohan finished coming down.

"It's Yamcha." Gohan replied. "The victim is Yamcha."

Krillin and Trunks looked stunned as they heard the name of the victim.

"Damn..." Krillin said as he lowered his head.

"How?" Trunks inquired.

"He was thrown one-handed by a single assailant." Gohan replied.

"H...how is that even possible?" Krillin replied.

"You'd be surprised what's possible." Gohan replied. "I once knew a fellow detective that was turned into a child. Chief Inspector, do you know anything about The Saiyan Society?"

"Can't say that I do." Krillin replied

"I've heard a few things." Trunks stated. "Mostly online rumors and ghost stories."

"Well, apparently they're more than just a myth." Gohan replied. "Yamcha left a note. He had been investigating them for quite some time. I suspect whoever is behind his murder is a member."

A sound of a large vehicle was heard approaching.

"That must be the crane here to retrieve the body." Krillin stated.

"Trunks, We need to head to Yamcha's place." Gohan said.

Trunks nodded in reply and the two took their leave.

As Gohan and Trunks left, a brief look of concern appeared on Krillin's face.

* * *

 _1700 Wolffang Drive/Yamcha's House - Outside. 10:30 A.M_

* * *

A small white one bedroom house with run down paint and a small set of stairs leading up to a tiny cramped porch.

Gohan and Trunks arrived at Yamcha's place in a Taxi Cab.

"This is our stop." Gohan stated. "Pay the man Trunks."

"Me!?" Trunks exclaimed. "I thought it was your turn to pay the cab fare this time?"

"Yes, but I left my wallet at home." Gohan replied.

"...Again." Trunks replied. "Fine, but you owe me." Trunks took out the money for the cab fare and handed it to the cab driver.

Gohan and Trunks walked up to the stairs. As they were walking up Trunks almost stepped through a hole in the middle step.

"That was close." Trunks said as he continued on.

Gohan lingered on the middle step for a brief moment looking the hole before heading up to the door where a small blue cat ornament hung from it. Gohan removed the ornament and flipped it over to reveal a hidden key. Gohan took the key out and went to put it in the door's keyhole but stopped and a puzzling look came across his face.

"What's the matter, Gohan?" Trunks asked.

Gohan turned the doorknob to find it was already unlocked.

Trunks and Gohan looked at each other silently telling the other to be on guard.

The duo entered the house to find everything in disarray. A couch flipped over and torn apart, jars and various containers smashed and broken open, and numerous holes punched into the walls lined with blue wallpaper.

"It looks like the place has been ransacked." Trunks stated.

Gohan's eyes quickly darted around the room. "Doesn't look like anything's been stolen from here. I think whoever did this was looking for some..." A look of realization came across Gohan's face. "The flash drive."

A loud noise suddenly came from the bedroom area. Gohan and Trunks rushed to the bedroom door. Trunks picked up a nearby broken table leg as Gohan slowly opened the door. The door opened to reveal a petite young woman standing by a broken down bed. She had raven black hair that extended just past her shoulders. She stood just a little over 5 ft and wore a long white silk blouse, a black medium length frilled skirt, pink leggings, and black high heels.

"Wow, that was startling." The young woman said to herself. The young woman quickly turned around upon hearing Gohan and Trunk's footsteps.

Gohan noticed her right foot move forward slightly as a look of contemplation on her face briefly before smiling. She made direct eye contact with Gohan. Her eyes were a vibrant blue that could give the sea envy.

 _ **'Scars and bruises on her left and right index, middle, fourth and pinky fingers.'**_ Gohan thought as he quickly analyzed her letting out a slight "Hmm" upon doing so.

"Hello." The young woman greeted. "Who are you?"

"My name is Gohan. I'm a private investigator." Gohan replied. "And this is my partner Dr. Trunks Briefs."

"Please just call me Trunks." Trunks added.

"Oh, you're a private investigator huh." Videl replied. "Then you must know Yamcha."

"Knew." Gohan replied. "He was found dead about 30 minutes ago."

"...Oh, my." The young woman replied. The look on her face was one not of shock but one of rather one of remorse which Gohan took notice of.

"How did you know Yamcha?" Trunks inquired.

"I hired him to help me find my missing dog." the young woman replied. "I...Oh, wait where are my manners. I haven't even introduced myself yet. My name is Videl."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Videl." Gohan replied. "Do you have any idea who did this?"

"No." Videl replied. "I just arrived shortly before you did."

"I see." Gohan replied before walking over to the left corner of the room and looked at the floorboards which had been smashed up. Gohan bent down and picked up an empty lock box. "It's gone."

"What's gone?" Videl inquired.

"The key to this case." Gohan replied.

"It looks like they whoever did this didn't leave a trace." Trunks stated.

"There's always a trace somewhere, Trunks." Gohan replied. "Even if it's a minute one." ' _ **Although, whoever did this made sure to cover their tracks fairly well...'**_ Gohan looked around the room looking for any trace of the perpetrator. _**'Damn, this is...Wait there!'**_ Gohan spotted a small piece of black fabric hanging from a nail sticking out of the bedroom door. Gohan took out a pair of tweezers and carefully picked up the fabric. _ **'Hmm...It's definitely a synthetic material. I'll have to have it analyzed.'**_ Gohan took out a small plastic bag and placed in the fabric. "Trunks, I'm going to need you to take this to Bulma and have it analyzed."

"...No." Trunks replied.

"Come on Trunks." Gohan replied.

"No, you do it." Trunks replied.

"I need to go back to our place and check the archives." Gohan replied.

"...Fine." Trunks replied gritting his teeth.

"Who's Bulma?" Videl inquired.

"The only person I know more eccentric than Gohan...My mother" Trunks replied.

* * *

 _SCPD Crime Lab_ 10:50 A.M.

* * *

Trunks stood outside an opaque glass door with big bold lettering which read SCPD Bulma's Crime Lab – Enter at Your Own Risk.

Trunks let out a sigh as he pulled the door open and entered the room.

A cloud of white smoke filled The crime lab was littered with various beakers and machines and in between all of this, sitting in chair, was a woman with short blue hair, and three (not tobacco) cigarettes in her mouth, whose face gave the appearance of someone in the their late twenties although her actual age is considerably older. She wore a tight white tank top with a green peace sign on it, which showed off her decently sized cleavage, a long blue lab coat which was currently tied around her waist, tight black leggings, and black and white high top sneakers. The blue haired woman's eyes lit up as she noticed Trunks enter the lab.

"Heeeey Trunks!" The blue haired woman exclaimed. "Long time no see."

"Hey, Mom." Trunks replied.

"Don't call me Mom call me Bluntma I mean Bulma." Bulma replied as she began putting eye drops in each of her eyes. "Being called mom makes me feel so old."

"Mom, you're four..." Trunks went to say before being cut off.

"Uh uh uh." Bulma interrupted. "Don't you know it's not polite to mention a woman's age. So what brings ya by? Usually, it's Gohan who brings me the interesting stuff."

"Gohan's busy looking something up." Trunks replied doing his best not to choke on the smoke coming from his mothers 'Cigarettes'. "Can you to analyze some fibers we found at a crime scene?" Trunks took out the bag with the fibers and handed them to his mother

"Sure can do." Bulma replied as she took the bag before muttering "That reminds me. I need to call Raoul I'm running low."

"What was that?" Trunks inquired.

"Oh, nothing." Bulma replied with a smile.

"Wasn't there two other people working in here the last time I visited?" Trunks inquired noticing Bulma was the only one in the Crime Lab.

"Yeah, but they requested transfers." Bulma replied. "Apparently, they couldn't work properly citing a "hazardous work environment." light weights..."

"Well...I should really be going now." Trunks said as he began to walk away.

"Hey, wait." Bulma replied grabbing her son by the arm. "Give your momma a hug."

"...Alright." Trunks replied as went to give his mother a hug only for her to blow a huge puff of smoke in his face upon finishing the hug.

"Enjoy." Bulma said with a wink.

"...Every time." Trunks as walked away in a daze.

* * *

A/N

* * *

I'm not sure exactly what made me make Bulma a stoner but it happened. Anyway, Hope you enjoyed the first full chapter of Detective Gohan. Let me know your thoughts. Follow maybe even Fav if you liked it. Have a great day ~TheUltimateMystic.


	3. Chapter 3: Think Fast

**Chapter 3: Think Fast**

* * *

 _221b Mountain Street – Living Room – 11:00 A.M_

* * *

Gohan finished placing the last of several books lied on the floor when he heard a sudden knock at the main door. Gohan looked through the doors peep hole to see Videl standing at the door before opening it.

"Hello, Videl." Gohan greeted.

"Hello, Gohan." Videl replied.

"What brings you here?" Gohan inquired.

"I thought I could help you out." Videl replied. "Yamcha was willing to go above and beyond to help me find my dog, so I feel I owe it to him."

"Yamcha always did have a soft spot for missing animals." Gohan replied. "Well, I suppose you can help me look through these books."

"If you don't mind my asking, why is your coffee table on the floor?" Videl inquired as she and Gohan sat down on the floor.

"I did it to solve a case." Gohan replied.

"Is it one I might have heard of?" Videl inquired.

"The Pillaf Case." Gohan replied.

"Oh yeah, that was all over the news." Videl replied "But didn't the police already solve that?"

"They were wrong." Gohan replied. "The maid couldn't have done it she was lactose intolerant. It was the one armed butler."

"Wow." Videl replied. "So what all are we looking for?"

"This is all the information I have on secret societies." Gohan replied. "Look for anything related to the Saiyan Society."

"Alright." Videl replied as she began searching.

Several minutes later.

"Half these books don't mention anything." Videl stated. "And the ones that do just say that little is known of them."

"Yes, none of these books are of any use." Gohan agreed. "Luckily, I have an acquaintance who is a bit of a conspiracy nut. But first how about a snack?"

"Well, I am a bit famished." Videl replied.

"Good." Gohan replied as he stood up and headed to the cramped kitchen space.

A few minutes passed before Gohan returned with a two plates each containing a whole pickled fish covered in blackberry jelly and cheese sauce.

"Here you go." Gohan stated as he handed Videl a plate.

Videl stared at the plate contemplating how any sane person could eat such a thing "...On second thought I'm not really that hungry."

"Suit yourself." Gohan replied as he devoured his fish. "So I was wondering, why did you hire Yamcha? His clientele aren't usually the type to wear cashmere."

"Well, I tried a few other places and they weren't any help." Videl replied. "Then I came across an ad of Yamcha's and figured I'd give him a shot."

"Well, the case he was working on before he died most certainly didn't involve lost pets." Gohan replied.

* * *

 _Grassy Knoll Hobby Shop 11:45 A.M_

* * *

A strong smell of pork rinds filled the air as Gohan and Videl entered the Grassy Knoll Hobby Shop. Dark green shag carpeting lined the floors. Several shelves filled with various comics lined the left side front side of the somewhat cramped store while shelves filled with various PC's and computer equipment lined the back left side. The front and back right sides of were lined with various different hobby items including drones, UFO hunting gear, and various collectibles. In the back center of the room was a small desk that with an empty chair in front of an entrance way covered by a curtain with an image of big foot fighting the Loch Ness Monster on it.

Gohan and Videl walked up to the desk. Gohan rang a small silver bell on the desk and after a few brief moments a short portly man with large ears and stubby pig like nose wearing green shorts a white tank top and red suspenders, came out of the curtained entrance and sat in the chair behind the desk.

"Hello, welcome to the Grassy Knoll Hobby Shop." The portly man greeted while looking down at a comic on his desk. "What can I..." The portly man's face lit up as he looked up from his comic and saw Gohan's face. "Gohan! Long time no see!"

"Hey, Oolong." Gohan greeted.

"What brings you by man?" Oolong inquired. "And who is this lovely young thing?"

"This is Videl." Gohan replied.

"Pleased to meet you." Videl greeted.

"The pleasure is all mine." Oolong replied while raising his eyebrows up and down.

"What do you know about the Saiyan Society?" Gohan inquired.

"The Saiyan Society?" Oolong replied before scanning the room. "Come on in back. You never know who's listening."

Gohan and Videl followed Oolong into the back room. Videl's jaw nearly dropped upon seeing the several lines of red string connecting to various politicians and world leaders along with several notes and pictures of natural and man made disasters, The room was also crammed with stacks of books, government documents, various pieces of surveillance equipment, three pc's and several crumpled chip bags.

"So, what do you know of the Saiyan Society?" Gohan inquired.

"Well I certainly know less about them than I know of them." Oolong replied. "I have collected a butt load of info on various different cults and orders but that one, that one has been hard to get anything on. I do know a few things though."

"Anything will be of help." Videl replied.

"Well, from what I've gathered they worship Saiya." Oolong replied.

"Saiya?" Videl replied.

"Apprently she's an ancient Goddess people worshiped a long time ago." Oolong replied. "But over time she all but faded from history. I could hardly find a lick of info on her. I've also heard whispers that anyone who gets close too close winds up either dead or missing."

"Thank you, Oolong." Gohan replied. "You're information has been most helpful."

"Why you curious about them anyway?" Oolong inquired.

"It's for a case." Gohan replied. "...Someone murdered Yamcha."

A look of shock and sorrow came across Oolong's face upon hearing Gohan's words.

"Oh man..." Oolong stated in a sad tone. "I was wondering why he never stopped by to pick up his copy of Nekomimi monthly."

"It seems he had managed to infiltrate their ranks." Gohan continued. "But unfortunately he was...silenced once they discovered his perfidy."

"Well I hope you stop these bastards." Oolong stated. "Yamcha was one of my best costumers."

"I wi..." Gohan began to reply before suddenly stopping as he began to smell a peculiar scent accompanied by a faint hissing sound. _**'...Gas.'**_ Gohan began to quickly scan the room looking for the closest exit. _**'Door leading to back alley, small blacked out window, medium sized blacked out window. Door covered by stacks of documents too much time to remove them. Oolong uses bullet proof glass on all his windows. Medium window will be harder to break but smaller window will only fit one person at a time. Could hide under computer desk use items as shielding. No to risky, not enough room for three people...Logical choice is..."**_

Without saying a word, Gohan quickly took one Oolong's PC Tower's and broke through the small glass window before throwing grabbing Videl.

"Gohan, what are you..." Videl began to ask before Gohan tossed her out the window.

Gohan then grabbed Oolong and, after a second of pushing the chubby man, got him out as well before jumping out himself merely a second or two before the building exploded.

* * *

A/N

* * *

Sorry I haven't updated this story in a while. I've been really focused on writing Strained Bond and Majin Unleashed that I sort of just let this one fall by the wayside. I'm gonna try to keep this updated more though. I also went back and changed somethings with Yamcha's message in the previous chapter and corrected some errors. Anyway, Hope you liked it. Let me know your thoughts and as always have a great day. ~TheUltimateMystic


	4. Chapter 4: Tinker Tailor

**Chapter 4: Tinker Tailor**

* * *

 _Grassy Knoll Hobby Shop Remains_

* * *

Barely anything remained of Oolong's shop save for the now exposed foundation as smoke from the explosion filled the air. Gohan, Videl, and Oolong lied on the ground still reeling from the effects caused by the blast. After a few more moments of lying on the ground, Gohan slowly stood up, followed by Videl and Oolong respectively.

"Phew, that was a close call!" Gohan shouted as he brushed shards of glass off his clothes.

"What!?" Videl exclaimed.

"I said, that was a...You know what, I should probably wait for

the ringing in our ears to go down! I forget not everyone can read lips!"

"What!?"

 _A little over a minute later._

"My shop..." Oolong muttered "My home..."

"How did you know the building was going to explode?" Videl inquired to Gohan.

"I always keep my eyes and ears open." Gohan replied. "Well, in this case, in this case, it was more like ears and nose."

"Gohan!" A voice suddenly rang out from behind Gohan.

Gohan turned around to see Trunks running towards him.

"Gohan, what happened here?" Trunks inquired as he finished approaching.

"The building exploded." Gohan replied.

"...I see that." Trunks replied as he fought the urge to slam his palm against his forehead. "I meant why? How?"

"I believe the Saiyan Society has deemed me a threat." Gohan replied before walking over to the remains The Grassy Knoll Hobby. Gohan stepped over a small piece of wall as he began to look around. Gohan walked over to a busted pipe. Near the busted pipe was traces of exposed wiring. The ground near the pipe and wire was singed more than rest of the charred ground. _**'This is where the fire originated.'**_ Gohan examined the pipe further and noticed rust around the edges. _**'It's rusted but...something's not quite right.'**_ Gohan stared intensely at the rusted pipe as he focused his eyes. Gohan quickly noticed traces of moisture on the rusted pipe. Got brought his face slightly closer to the pipe before giving it a slight sniff. _**'Sharp...Slightly irritating...Hmm.'**_ Gohan reached into his front left pocket and pulled out a small container. Gohan opened the container which contained several different colored litmus strips. Gohan took out a blue litmus strip and placed on the rusted pipe. The strip slowly absorbed the remaining moisture on the pipe before causing the strip to turn red. _**'Just as I thought. It's a hydrochloric acid based solution. Rusty Pipe...Faulty wiring...Blast originated from this location...Hydrochloric solution. This was made to look like an accident.'**_

Gohan closed the litmus strip case and placed it back into his pocket before returning to Trunk's, Videl, and Oolong.

"Did you discover anything?" Trunks inquired.

"Whoever did this made damn sure it looked like an accident." Gohan replied.

"Let me guess you found something that suggests otherwise."

"Of course. Did Bulma finish the fabric test?"

"Yeah. The results showed the fibers were a blend of Silk and a high-density polyester. A very particular blend that can only be found at one location in Satan City..."

"Baba's Wares?"

"Yep."

"Baba's Wares? Ain't that the shmancy fancy tailor plaque?" Oolong inquired.

"Correct." Gohan replied. "Also, I believe you have a concussion."

"What are you talkin about? You're crazy, and so are you, and you, and you, and you, and you, and..."

"I'll take him to the hospital." Trunks stated.

"I'll do it." Videl spoke up.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes, I think my shoulder may have been thrown out of place." Videl replied as she rubbed her left shoulder. "So I think have I'll have it checked out while I'm at it."

"If you insist."

 _ **'Interesting...'**_ Gohan thought as he observed Videl. "Be careful, Videl. We don't know if the Saiyan Society is just targeting me or not."

"I will. You have my number call me if you find anything."

"Let's go, Trunks."

"Right."

* * *

 _Baba's Wares_ 12:00 PM

* * *

"Here we are, 1964 Fortune Drive. That'll be 20 bucks." The taxi driver stated.

"Pay the man, Trunks." Gohan stated as he exited the cab.

"Seriously, stop forgetting your wallet." Trunks replied as he handed the driver a twenty.

"I see she's added a bit more flair to the place." Gohan stated as he and Trunks walked towards a building in the style of a small Indian palace.

Gohan and Trunks entered through the open entrance way which had a sign above it that read. 'Baba's Wares. Fortune favors the boldly dressed.'

"Baba always has had a flair for the dramatic." Trunks stated as The duo continued to the waiting area where a sharply dressed but pale and ghastly looking man stood behind a desk.

"Welcome Baba's wares." The ghastly man greeted. "Men's wares are through that door. Women's wares are through that door and specialty wares are through that door."

"Actually, we would like to speak with Baba herself." Gohan replied.

"Meetings with Baba are by appointment only. Do you have one?"

"No, but tell her Gohan is here to see her."

"As you wish." The ghastly man replied before turning and exiting through a door directly behind him.

 _30 minutes later_

"Maybe, we should have told him it was an urgent matter." Trunks stated

"No, Baba would have just made us wait longer." Gohan replied.

"Yeah, good point."

After a few more minutes of waiting, the door opened up and a short wrinkly old woman with bright pink hair, wearing a black dress and black sunhat with a red rim, came out riding a rascal scooter with a small crystal ball ornament decorating the center console.

"Ah, Gohan, Trunks, It's been far too long." Baba greeted.

"Hello, Baba." Gohan greeted.

"Hey, Baba." Trunks greeted. "How ya been?"

"Busy, wringing every penny out of the rich socialites who just slobber over my designs, but I can't say I blame theme my work is the best."

"Humble as always." Trunks replied.

"Speaking of my work, I see the jacket has seen better days."

"Sorry, I had to sort of jump out of an exploding building earlier."

"Things must have been relatively tame for a while. It's been a minute since you've brought it in for repairs. I remember how often your father would..."

"Actually, I'm not here to have the jacket fixed. We're here on an investigation.

"Oh really? And do pray tell what sort of help can I provide?"

"We're investigating the death of Yamcha." Trunks replied.

"Oh...That poor soul."

"You know what happened?" Gohan replied.

"Yes, news of his passing had reached my ears. I should have figured you two were on the case, but what does this have to do with me?"

"We found some fibers at Yamcha's place." Trunks replied. "They were black and composed of a silk and polyester blend."

"Do you have them with you?"

"Uh, yes I do." Trunks replied as he took a baggie out containing several joints. "Oh sorry, wrong bag. That was a 'gift' from my mother. She wouldn't let me leave unless I took it."

Trunks put the baggie back in his pocket and pulled out the baggie containing the fibers and handed it to Baba.

"Hmm, yes. This most certainly came from my shop."

"How many outfits do you use this particular blend for?" Gohan inquired.

"Oh, not too many. This particular blend and color I've only used a handful of times."

"My clients are confidential."

"I can make it worth your while." Gohan replied as he took out a small tin and opened it up to reveal green licorice.

"Is...that Shenlong licorice..."

"Correct. A candy so rare it can only be found on the highest peak of Mount Kami where monks hand make it only once a year."

"...I'll print you out a list." Baba replied as she snatched the tin from Gohan's hand.

"Thank you, Baba."

"Thanks." Trunks stated.

"You two wait right here."

 _5 minutes later_

"Here you go." Baba stated as she hand Trunks the printout. "Gohan, please do make sure to come back sometime so I can repair your coat. I can't stand the thought of it being in that state."

"Will do." Gohan replied. "Let's head back to the apartment and look over the list."

"Right." Trunks replied.

* * *

 _221b Mountain Street – Living Room – 1:00 PM_

* * *

"There are 10 names on the list." Trunks stated.

"Look them up online and see how much information you can find out about them."

"On it." Trunks replied as he cracked his fingers and opened his laptop.

 _30 seconds later_

"Done."

"Thirty point three five seconds, Getting a little slow there, Trunks."

"Hey, cut me some slack. I'm still feeling the effects of visiting my mother."

"Gohan, I'm here." Videl stated as she knocked on the door.

"Come on in, Videl." Gohan replied.

"Hey, have you guys found anything?"

"We were just going over the information now." Trunks replied.

"I've ruled out 8 out of the 10 names." Gohan stated as he glanced at the information.

"You really figured that out that fast?" An Amazed Videl inquired.

"It was fairly simple."

"Show off..." Trunks coughed.

"What was that?" Gohan inquired.

"I said, what are the two names?"

"Chappa King and Launch Yang."

"I can question one while you question the other." Trunks stated.

"Good idea." Gohan replied.

"Mind if I tag along with you?" Videl inquired.

"No, I don't mind at a..." Gohan began to reply before being interrupted by another knock at the door.

"Who could that be?" Trunks wondered as went to answer the door.

Trunks opened the door to reveal Baba still on her Rascal.

"Hey, Baba, what brings you by?"

"There was a name on the I accidentally left off the list and I...Oh, Hello Miss Satan. I was not expecting to see you here."

* * *

 _A/N_

* * *

Sorry I let this series fall by the wayside again. I got so wrapped up in other projects I just never got around to finishing the next chapter but I refuse to let a story die. I'll try not go another entire year without updating again. Anyway, hope you liked the chapter. Let me know your thoughts and as always have a great day ~TheUlitmateMystic


	5. Chapter 5: Videl Satan

**Chapter Five: Videl Satan**

* * *

 _221b Mountain Street 1:05 PM_

* * *

"I'm sorry you must have me mistaken for someone else." Videl said to Baba.

"Miss Satan, I may be old but I'm neither blind nor senile." Baba replied.

"I know..."

"Videl Satan? As in the Satan socialites?" Trunks inquired.

"Yes. My father is Hercule Satan."

"That would explain the expensive clothes." Gohan replied. "That would also explain why you pretended to have a shoulder injury when we mentioned going to Baba's shop."

"You knew?"

"Yes. When I tossed you out the window you landed on your right shoulder yet you implied that it was your left shoulder that was injured. This led me to believe that neither shoulder received any significant injury. Certainly not one that would require a trip to the hospital."

"But why keep that a secret?" Trunks inquired.

"I believe I can answer that as well. Yamcha typically caters to significantly less well-off clientele. So I found it was strange that someone of your wealth would hire him to find a missing dog. Unless you hired him for something else. Hercule Satan has been quiet for some time. He usually throws lavish parties at his mansion every month but he hasn't for several months now because he's gone missing. He did release a statement in the local paper and on his official website that he was taking a vacation and would resume his usual activities once he returned but that was just a ploy from his staff as to not raise a panic in the general public. You hired Yamcha to find out what happened to your father. Is everything I said accurate?"

"...Yes."

"I wasn't even aware Hercule had a daughter." Trunks stated.

"I'm usually kept out of the media." Videl replied.

"That makes sense." Gohan replied before throwing a stiff punch at Videl who easily blocked it. "I doubt a prestigious family such as yours wouldn't be to keen on putting the limelight on someone with an interest in underground fighting."

"How did you..."

"Your hands. You have scars consistent with that of someone who regularly engages in bare-knuckle boxing." Gohan replied showing that his hands had a few similar marks of his own. "I've indulged in it myself from time to time."

"You really are good..."

"You were aware of the Saiyan Society from the start weren't you?"

"Yes...My father is a member."

A look of surprise came over Trunks' face but Gohan's remained unchanged.

"Our family has a long history with the Saiyan Society but he did his best to keep me away from it. He wouldn't tell me a single thing about them but one day I overheard him talking with some people. He was arguing with them. I could barely make out what they were saying but he sounded like he was objecting to something. I think he may have wanted out. Then shortly after he went missing. The rest of my family refused to do anything. No one wanted to look into it. I think...I think they knew. I thought about filing a missing person's report but that would have instantly put me in their crosshairs. The Saiyan Society has connections within the SCPD. I wasn't sure who I could trust so..."

"So you went to Yamcha." Gohan replied.

"Yes. I found an ad for him so I paid him a visit."

"Why Yamcha?" Trunks inquired.

"It's simple, Trunks." Gohan replied. "Yamcha wasn't a high profile detective. Which made it easier for him to get around unnoticed."

"He was hesitant to take my case at first but after seeing the amount of money I was willing to offer he accepted. He was surprisingly efficient. He was able to find actually find their base of operations and successfully infiltrate their ranks but he wouldn't tell me any information. He'd occasionally send me an update via a carrier pigeon of all things letting me know he was alright but that's all. He never even told me their location."

"Yamcha was probably taking great lengths to make sure he wasn't discovered and that they couldn't trace things back to you." Trunks replied. "He was taking great risks just to let you know he was okay."

"Perhaps that's what got him discovered." Gohan stated.

"...That's what I was afraid of." Videl replied with the same sorrowful look on her face as when she first heard the news of his death. "One day the updates just stopped. That's why I was at his place. I was hoping maybe he had managed to slip away and was there waiting...I didn't mean for him to get hurt...I didn't want anyone to get hurt..."

Tears began to streak down Videl's face before Gohan suddenly pulled her close.

"Um...There there." Gohan stated as he gave her a couple light pats on the back. "I'm sorry I'm not really good at this..."

"No, it's fine." Videl replied as she placed her head on his shoulder. "That actually made me feel a little better."

Videl looked up and stared into Gohan's dark brown eyes she felt safe and protected in his arms like nothing could harm her.

Gohan had seen girls bawl their eyes out in front of him before he but he never felt whatever it was he was feeling right now. He even engaged in a few flings while on cases. If this was love, he certainly wasn't ready to admit it to himself quite yet.

The calmness of the situation was soon broken by Baba who let out a loud mock cough.

"Excuse me. Did you forget about me?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Baba." Gohan replied as he backed a few steps away from Videl.

"You mentioned something about a name you left off the list?" Trunks inquired.

"Yes. His name is Nappa Cabage."

"Nappa Cabage...Why does that name sound familiar?" Trunks wondered.

"That's the name of the business mogul." Gohan replied. "He made a fortune in the ironically enough meat industry."

"That's right. He was involved in a previous case of ours."

"Yes, but there wasn't enough evidence to prove his involvement."

"What was the case?" Videl inquired.

"There was a murder at one of his meat packing plants. The killer turned out to be his son. I suspected he tried to cover it up but I wasn't able to find enough proof."

"So we've narrowed it down to Chappa King, Launch Yang, and Nappa Cabage." Trunks replied.

"Correct. Trunks, I want you to go and question Chappa. I'll talk to Nappa."

"Got it."

"And I guess that leaves me with Launch." Videl stated.

"Trunks, Videl, be careful. We don't know when they'll try and make another move."

"Likewise/You too." Trunks and Videl replied respectively.

"You be careful too, Baba." Gohan stated. "They may try to come after you now."

"Don't worry this old hag has claws." Baba replied. "And an army of tailor bodyguards."

* * *

 _A/N_

* * *

I said I wouldn't go another whole year without updating this story and I'm sticking to it. While this wasn't as long as the last chapter I hope it was enough to keep you engaged. Anyway, let me know your thoughts and as always, have a great day. ~TheUltimateMystic


	6. Chapter 6:Inquiring Minds

**Chapter 6: Inquiring Minds  
**

* * *

 _Chappa King's Dojo of the Eight Hands 1:30 PM_

* * *

"Please put shoes in cubbyhole before stepping onto the floor." Trunks said aloud as he read the writing on the door to the dojo.

Trunks opened the door and stepped onto a small carpeted area. He followed the instructions and put his shoes in a slot of the nearby cubbyhole before stepping onto the wooden floor of the small of the dojo.

 _ **'Nothing about this place screams wealthy'**_ Trunks thought as he looked at the dull gray drywall and plain wooden floor.

 _ **'Neither does he'**_ Trunks also thought as he looked a lone man with dark brown skin and black Afro, wearing a yellow Buddhist like robe meditating in the front of the room. "Excuse me are you, Chappa King?"

"Yes." Chappa replied without bothering to open his eyes. "Just call me Chappa or King I don't mind either."

"My name is Dr. Trunks Briefs."

"If you wish to attend class here please come back tomorrow."

"I'm not here for a lesson." Trunks replied. "I'm here on a case. I'm looking into the death of Yamcha Green."

"I don't know anyone by that name. What connection do you believe I have to this case?"

"We found some fibers that lead us to believe you may have had some involvement in the murder."

"I assure you I am innocent."

"Then you wouldn't mind if I ask you a few questions so I can clear your name?"

"Please do."

"Where were you between midnight and ten A.M?"

"I was here meditating. Then I went straight home to my family. I have a security camera in the upper left corner of the room if you wish to check it."

"Yeah, I see it."

"You can look at the footage. You'll see I was here at that time."

"Do you happen to own any sort of expensive clothes? One in particular made of rare black fiber blend?"

"A jacket?" Chappa replied as he opened his eyes.

"So you do have something like that?"

"I'm not one for worldly possessions. I do charge quite a bit for lessons here but I only keep enough to simply live and keep the lights on. The rest I give to charity. I do however have a jacket that matches that description. I've never really worn it though. It was a gift from a student. I tried to turn it down but he insisted."

"Can I get this man's name?"

"Certainly..."

* * *

 _Launch's Beauty Salon and Weapons Emporium 1:35 PM_

* * *

"A beauty salon and weapons shop...There's something you don't see every day." Videl said to herself as she entered the building to be with a strong smell of perfume and gun smoke and an interior that was one half beauty salon and one half gun store.

"Hello, welcome to Launch's Beauty Salon and Weapons Emporium." A brown haired woman greeted. "Are you here for a haircut or a beauty treatment or maybe you'd like to browse our wide variety of firearms. You can try out any weapon of your choice in our wonderful shooting range."

"No thank you. I'm looking for Launch. Is she here?"

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No, but I need to speak to her. It's very urgent."

"May I help you?" A soft voice rang out from towards the back before a woman with half blue and half blonde hair, wearing an odd outfit that seemed to be half green tank top and yellow shorts and half gunslinger themed approached.

"Are you Launch Yang?" Videl inquired.

"Yes I am." Launch replied.

"Miss Yang. I need to talk to you. It's about a very important matter."

"Oh my if it's important then I have time to talk. Please come this way."

Videl followed Launch to a small room in the back of the store.

"What do you need to talk about?" Launch inquired.

"Mrs. Yang are you familiar with a man Yamcha Green?"

"Please just call me Launch, and no I don't think so."

"He was murdered recently and..."

"Oh, my that's so sad."

"Yes, it is. I was wondering if I could ask you some questions."

"I don't see what this has to with me but alright."

"Where were you at this past midnight?"

"Ooh I'm not sure I..."

"You know where we were." Launch stated in a different tone and manner. "Sorry, she ain't the brightest bulb in the bunch. If ya know what I mean."

"I'm sorry what?"

"I'm Launch owner of the gun emporium."

"Okay... _ **Just Roll with it'**_

"We were at The White Kat the nightclub over on tower street then I came here and crashed just woke up a couple hours ago."

"Can anyone verify this?"

"Yeah, a buncha people. Ask the bouncer." Launch replied as she pointed to an unconscious man under the covers of a nearby pullout couch. Him and me got pretty steamy last night."

"Alright. Do you own any sort of clothing that's made of an expensive black material?"

"Gonna have to be more specific than that."

"It's made of a special silk and polyester blend."

"Yeah, I think I know what you're talking about. An ex-boyfriend of mine gave me a dress. I think it was made outta that stuff."

"Can you tell me his name?"

"Yeah, it's..."

* * *

 _Cabage Meats Inc. Headquarters 1:45 PM_

* * *

Gohan sat in a blood red-carpeted lobby as meat-scented air freshener flowed through the air vents.

"Mr. Cabage will see you now." A male assistant stated from behind a desk.

Gohan entered through large double doors with logos of a bald-headed man with a pencil thin mustache. Said mustachioed man sat behind a large desk puffing on a cigar as the smoke drifted through the spacious office right into Gohan's face.

"You got a lot of nerve showing your face here!" Nappa exclaimed.

"Hello, Mr. Cabbage." Gohan replied as he approached Nappa's desk taking note of everything in the room from the several portraits of himself to the coat hanger with an expensive looking long black coat hanging from it in the far right corner of the room.

"That's Nappa to you! No, wait, Mr. Cabbage! No, wait. Nappa. Mr. Cabbage reminds me of my dad. I hated my dad."

"Right. I'd like to ask you some questions, Nappa."

"I didn't do it."

"I haven't accused you of anything yet."

"Yeah well, whatever you're about to accuse me of, I didn't do it."

"I am here on an investigation into the death of Yamcha."

"Never heard of him."

"Would you mind telling me your whereabouts between midnight and 10 AM.

"None of your business."

"So you are saying you don't have an alibi then?"

"Alibi for what? I ain't done shit. I don't know shit."

"That's a nice coat you have there. May I ask where you got it from?"

"Don't bother it's out of your price range."

"Humor me."

Before Nappa could reply Gohan's cell phone started to ring.

"Find anything out Trunks?" Gohan replied after answering the call.

"Yes." Trunks replied over the phone. "Chappa had a solid alibi, but he did give me an interesting piece of information. He says it was Nappa who paid for him to have Baba make him a jacket."

"I had a feeling that was the case."

Gohan's phone started buzzing before a computerized voice stated "Incoming call from Videl."

"Hold on for a minute, Trunks. Videl's trying to call. Actually, on second thought I can just turn this into a three-way. What was that sound?"

"Nothing just me hitting my head against a wall."

"You shouldn't do that. You could give yourself a concussion."

"Yeah, I know just answer the call please."

"Hello, Videl."

"Hey, Gohan." Videl replied.

"Hey, Videl." Trunks also greeted.

"Oh, you're on the line too, Trunks? Good. I finished looking into Launch. It was quite a...colorful conversation but her story checks out. She did tell me something you'll probably want to her. She..."

"Got a gift from made of the same material from Baba's." Gohan interrupted. "A gift from a certain bald-headed individual."

"Yeah, a dress. How did you..."

"Chappa received a similar gift." Trunks replied.

"HEY!" Nappa suddenly exclaimed. "I haven't got all day you know. In fact, I got somewhere I gotta be right about now so I'm afraid you'll have to leave."

"Just one moment." Gohan replied.

"If you don't leave within the next five minutes I will have security kindly escort from the premises." Nappa replied as he stood up from his chair and stared down at the slightly over 6 ft Gohan.

"Do you happen to know Launch Yang and Chappa King?"

"Never heard of em." Nappa replied as he walked over to his coat hanger and grabbed his jacket which had a slight tear towards the bottom.

"I have sources that say you do."

"Look, I've never head of Launch Yang, Chappa King, or Yamcha Green." Nappa replied as he walked over to his liquor shelf grabbed a bottle of scotch and a glass and poured himself a drink.

"I never gave you Yamcha's last name."

"Ugh uh...Look get out now or I'll escort you out myself with force."

"No, you won't." Gohan replied unfazed by Nappa's size or threat.

"Oh yeah!" Nappa replied before taking a sip of his scotch.

Nappa began to approach Gohan but stopped suddenly as he clutched the left side of his chest. Nappa let out a groan of pain before collapsing to the ground.

Gohan set his phone down on Nappa's desk and looked at the completely motionless Nappa then at his bottle of scotch before rushing over to it. Gohan quickly put on a pair of gloves before examining the bottle. Gohan looked the bottle all over before giving it a sniff.

 _ **'Mellow, hint of vanilla and band-aids...If a poison was used it's undetectable by scent.'**_

"Gohan? Gohan?" Videl's voice rang out from the phone

"What happened man?" Trunks voice also rang out,

"Nappa's dead." Gohan replied after picking up the phone before checking Nappa's pulse to be sure.

"Oh no." Videl replied

"Looks like a heart attack."

"But let me guess it's something else." Trunks replied.

"If I were to make an educated guess I'd say he was poisoned. Something, not even my nose could pick up."

"There aren't many poisons that you're nose can't pick up." Trunks replied.

"Do you think Nappa was the one that killed, Yamcha?" Videl inquired.

"Don't have enough information to determine that but he was most certainly at Yamcha's place and..." Gohan paused as he caught notice a strange marking Nappa's right wrist poking out from underneath his gold watch.

"Gohan? You still there?" Videl inquired.

"Just a moment..."

Gohan knelt down and carefully lifted up the face of the watch slightly and saw a small tattoo of a seven-pointed leaf.

"Interesting..." Gohan stated as he used his phone to take a picture of the tattoo.

"What's interesting?" Videl inquired.

"Let's meet up at the hospital." Gohan replied before ending the call.

Gohan gave the room a quick look over to see if Nappa had the flash drive stored in his office.

"Not Here."

Gohan took the bottle of scotch and tucked into his duster before leaving the office.

"I think your boss has had a heart attack. You may want to call an ambulance." Gohan said to the secretary before leaving.

* * *

 _A/N_

* * *

And another chapter of Detective Gohan is in the books. Hope you enjoyed it. I want to try updating this story more frequently. At least every two or three months. Anyway, I hope you liked it. Let me know your thoughts and as always, have a great day ~TheUltimateMystic


End file.
